


A Line and a Heartbreak

by dealingdreams



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealingdreams/pseuds/dealingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of angsty clawen prompts<br/>Clawen prompts filled  for the "send me a line and i'll write something angsty" tumblr ask game. Prompts vary in angst and size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what happened doesn't change anything at all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to writing, er well new to posting what I've written, but my fellow clawen shippers have been super supportive and wonderful so I want to thank you all. I decided to transfer my fics from tumblr onto here :) So without further ado...

_What happens doesn't change anything at all._

* * *

 

“No, I’m not going to let you do this!” Owen shouted at her retreating form causing her to pause. “Doing what, I’m not sure what you are referring to Mr. Grady?” She said calmly, _too calmly_ , without turning. 

“Claire.” His voice softened and so did her resolve just a little. “What happened to ‘sticking together for survival?” He said in that same broken tone. She closes her eyes. She doesn’t deserve him, his kindness, and his strength…his love. Despite all the times he told her it wasn’t her fault, that she didn’t make the Indominus. She knows she’s responsible maybe not wholly but she backed the creation of the Indominus from the start. She has blood on her hands and she can’t bring him down with her. She could love him, she already might but she knows that she’s also capable of breaking him. _“He could break you.”_ A torturous part of her mind whispered mockingly. 

“Look at me!” His anger was like a wave beating against her. Seemingly unable to stop herself she turned to him. “Don’t give me that ‘Mr. Grady’ shit! I know you feel something for me Claire. I see it in how you look at me, how you’re still looking at me right now. Despite how you, obviously, are trying to hide behind your little ice queen facade!” He continued, stalking towards her. “Hell, Claire you kissed me back!”

Swallowing past the lump in her throat she blinked up at him. “ **What happened doesn’t change anything at all.** The kiss was in the heat of the moment nothing more.” 

She was right, she could break him.


	2. Please come get me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawen tumblr prompts filled

_Please come get me._

* * *

 

He was too late.

Every Thursday night, he has the late shift at the zoo. Every Thursday he came home to Claire sitting on the armchair by the bay window. Normally with a book and a mug of lukewarm tea. Adorably sleepy from waiting up for him all night.

Tonight however, she was supposed to be out with a few friends. It wasn’t till he was home and there was no sign of Claire that he began to worry. Pulling out his phone he noticed two missed call. As he played it Claire’s voice came through hushed and worry filled “Owen, **please come get me**. There is someone watching me.” He looked at the clock on the wall that read 1:00am. His body turned cold, she made the call at 10:30pm.

Dreading the next message he quickly played it…fingers tapping impatiently as the mechanical voice said “second missed call.” Finally a detached voice came through his phone. “Owen Grady, this is Haven memorial. According to our records you are listed as the emergency contact for a Claire Dearing.” The air seemed to leave him. “She was brought in late this evening with multiple stab wounds. We wanted to let you know that she’s doing as well as can be expected, She was in surgery but she’s stable and she’s asking for you. Thank you.”

Unable to calm himself enough to pull out his keys, Owen sunk to the floor. He couldn’t help but think how, _He was too late, he could have lost her, why didn’t he pick up his phone_

When she was strong enough she slapped him for blaming himself.


	3. Because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawen tumblr prompts filled

_Because I love you  
_

* * *

 

**“Because I love you!” Owen roared angrily, stunning Claire into silence.**

Blinking Claire took in the ragged rise and fall of his chest, the sincerity in his eyes. “You what?” She winced internally at how small her voice sounded. Calmed slightly Owen stepped closer to her, “Damn it Claire, why do you think I’m still here?”

“Obligation?”

Unbelieving Owen scoffed, “Obliga…” Without another word Owen pulled Claire to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into a hard kiss.


	4. Don't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawen tumblr prompts filled

_Don't touch me_

* * *

 

 **“Don’t touch me.”** She hissed out slapping his hand away. “You, you don’t, you have no right.” It’s times like this where she reminds him so much of Blue. Eyes flashing, fierce and powerful, she was without a doubt the most terrifying thing he’s ever encountered. Deadly and beautiful, ‘dangerous’ flashed like a neon sign above her head. 

He holds his hands up in a sign of surrender even though they both knew he had no intention of giving up. “Claire…”

“No!” She interrupted, “You made your choice.” 

She was the most frustrating person he’s ever meet, “You’re right, I have. You.”

Inhaling a shaky breathe Claire stepped closer, “Wha…what?”

He smiled slightly, “You ain’t getting rid of me that easily.”


	5. What did you mean you lost our daughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawen tumblr prompts filled

_What do you mean you lost our daughter?_

* * *

 

 **“What do you mean you lost our daughter?** ” Oh no, they both knew that when she was calm, she was extremely pissed. 

He seemed to stumble over his response before holding his hands up in surrender, “She took off, I was picking out your favorite coffee and when I looked up, she was gone.” The worry in his voice was almost laughable but neither were able to even conjure a smile. “And you didn’t think to go looking for her?!”

“Can you believe this idiot!” Claire shouted at the screen startling Owen who was far more engrossed in this daytime soap opera than he liked to pretend he was. 

“Shhh, I wanna know what he says next.”


	6. Shh, C'mere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawen prompts filled. This chapter is a bit more sexy than the previous chapters but it isn't explicit.

_Shh, C'mere_

* * *

 

What a picture they must make, hair mused, blood on her fingertips, deep scratches running down the length of his back. His blue bottom up shirt lay torn on the floor at their feet. His near brutal pace slammer her harshly against the wall threatening to crack the plaster. They were rarely gentle, instead, lust, passion and insatiable hunger seemed to ignite a chaotic mess of tangled limps and teeth, teasing and taunting, bending and breaking until they were out of breath and ruined.

Tonight, tonight was different, she knew something was wrong. Owen came home, ferial energy surrounded him, and she never got the chance to utter a hello before his lips claimed hers. Impatient he ripped his shirt from her body before trailing his lips down her chest. His panting breath and trembling skin worried her but as he was well versed in her body he was doing everything in his power to make her melt into his arms. As his hand slow slipped down her body she lost all ability to think.

So, here they are, a mess on the hard floor of their kitchen, breathing heavily, and boneless. Pulling herself together Claire turned her body to look him in the eye, “Are you alright?”

He blinked quickly, for a moment, Claire thought he was going to cry but instead he looked over at her. Sadness enveloped her at his heartbroken expression when he didn’t answer she uttered a soft, “Owen?”

That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he found himself in, “Shit, Claire! I didn’t hurt you did I?” His eyes wide and filled with horror, Claire’s heart felt heavy. When he started to pull away, Claire reached out, “ **Shh, C’mere**.” Without waiting for a response she pulled him to her, laying herself on top of him. “No, of course you didn’t hurt me. Just tell me what happened.”

After a deep breath and a soft kiss to the back of her hand he broke. He told her know InGen asked him, ordered him, to return to Isla Nublar. Owen told her that they won’t take no for an answer that they will use whatever means necessary to get him to return. It wasn’t explicitly said but the implication was clear. If he didn’t play ball, Claire might be caught in the crossfire. “I can’t let anything happened to you.” He said looking up at her for the first time since beginning his explanation.

With a steady sign Claire lightly pulled him into a soft kiss. “If you go back, I go back.” Before he could argue she quickly added, “We have to stick together, remember, for survival.”

Owen let out a soft chuckle, and nodded. “For survival.”


End file.
